


Summer Vacation

by carameloreo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mystery, Past Child Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carameloreo/pseuds/carameloreo
Summary: After an accident while camping, Max, a jaded nineteen-year-old, finds himself stuck in a cabin at Camp Campbell and will have to stay there until he is nursed back to health by a strange country girl. But the question is: is this girl really who she says?





	1. Introduction.

_I'm starting to regret texting Neil last night. Then he wouldn't have come over and taken me to the hospital._

Viridian eyes lazily opened as Max found himself in reality. He turned his head to his clock on the table next to his bed. Saturday, 11:40 AM. He stepped out of bed wearing only black boxers and closed his window curtains, grabbed his phone and blue hoodie and went downstairs to get some coffee and watch TV. His parents don't care what he does and are heavy sleepers, anyway. They probably wouldn't even care if he got kidnapped or something.

He went to his living room and sat down on the couch as he picked up the remote and turned on the TV. Only to be met with loud static.  _Dammit, it always does this._  He reached for a shoe on the ground and harshly threw it at his TV, which resulted in the screen cracking. 

"FUCK!" Well, that's another scolding waiting to happen.

Max stood up from the couch and put on his hoodie as he walked towards the kitchen to make coffee. Once he makes the coffee, he gets a text from his friend Neil.

NeilSpeil- Hey, are you up?

Max- yup but still tired af

NeilSpeil- Do you have any plans today?

Max- nope

NeilSpeil- Wanna meet me at Muffin Topz? I think they have steak and shrimp on sale.

Max- lol take me to steak and shrimp heaven neilllll

NeilSpeil- Oh my God, Max.

Max- lmao  
Max- ill see u in a few mins

He picks up his coffee--making sure to blow on it because it's hot--and takes a few long sips before putting his mug in the sink once he's done. He then goes upstairs to his room and put on grey pants and red shoes.

Once he's downstairs he puts his phone in his pocket, listening to a playlist of Three Days Grace songs, and gets out the door.

* * *

As he makes it to a crosswalk, he sees someone wearing a dark navy blue hoodie on the other side. It looked like their hood was hiding their hair, but they had a scratch mark on their cheek, and a scar that looked like an 'X' on the other. They mostly looked at the ground, walking when the light changed.

Max looked down at his phone as he walked, not paying much mind to the person. At least, until they bump into each other. They both flinch, and he finally looks up to be met face-to-face with the person, the first thing he notices about them being their red eyes.

 _The fuck?.._  He thought. He found himself kind of speechless as he couldn't help but stare, and the person did so too, with the same shocked face as him. This lasted for a moment before they snapped out of it and ran off almost in a panic.

He blinked in shock and realized the traffic light was about to change and ran to the other side.

 _The hell was what?_ He thinks as he continues walking, contemplating whether or not what he saw was real.  _It's not possible for someone to have red eyes, right? ...Wait, no, they were just wearing contacts._

Max decided to shake off the feeling. It was dumb to think about, anyway. Soon he makes it to the front of Muffin Topz, where Neil was on the lookout for him.

"Hey, Neil." He waves, walking over to the taller man, who waves back. Neil wore a yellow t-shirt, white semi long-sleeve shirt underneath, dark crimson pants, and white sneakers. "Sorry I'm kinda late, some weirdo bumped into me."


	2. Camping.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Neil make a few stops to gather the things they need.

The waiter arrives with their food and sets it on the table. He just got a sirloin steak and fries while Neil got shrimp.

"So, you ready to go camping? Because I have my answer: hell no."

Max laughs. "Me neither. But it's not the first time you've done it." He says with a shrug. "We've been going to Camp Campbell until we were thirteen."

"Oh, please, you just want to do it because  _campdad_ 's gonna be there."

"Hey, I'm the only one allowed to call him that." Max crosses his arms with a chuckle. "And let's not forget our friends before we even go meet up with them."

As they ate, Max checked his phone and looked in his group chat.

sunflower☀️- whooo I can't wait for camping 😄!!

queenofmean- Me neither! It's been like WAY too long since we've seen each other

max- lol please you two see each other at least twice a week when it's not summer

sunflower☀️- yeahhh that's too long 😫😫😫😫!!!!

magicman- yknow, they do have a point. it kinda has been a while since we've actually done a huge get-together like this!

elfsorceress- hell yeah!! i'm so excited to see everyone!!

max- yeah im sure you are  
max- you're especially waiting to see nikki

elfsorecress- hey whats that supposed to mean

max- dude you've been gay for her since you met her

elfsorceress - you say that as if you don't have a crush too

max- lol yeah right

elfsorceress- lmao dont deny it you blue tsundere

max- even if i did they would either be uninterested or already in a relationship

Neil- Can we not talk about this right now? The last thing I need is another argument about who wants to fuck who.

elfsorceress- speaking of which that does make me wonder  
elfsorceress- where has nikki been the past few years??  
elfsorceress- after middle school she kinda just... stopped talking to us

max- i thought she moved away after middle school

Neil- yeah i havent heard from her in a long time

max- we'll probably see her while camping or something  
max- who knows maybe she's been living in the woods while raised by wolves  
  
Neil- lol

Soon after he puts his phone down, he begins to space out, looking at the window. At the corner of the window, he saw the 'weirdo' wearing the navy blue hoodie again. It looked like they were expecting someone because a car stopped right next to them. In response, the person walks in the car and it drives away.

 _..Huh. I'm guessing they don't have a car._  Max lifted a brow. _Who the fuck doesn't own a car in a town like this? They're probably some homeless drug dealer-_  His thoughts were interrupted by an annoying valley-girl's voice.

" _Hey_ _there_ _,_ _sex_ _aaayyyy_ _._ " Max groaned as a girl with light red hair and eyes sashayed over to him, wearing a revealing white crop-top and plaid mini-skirt with frills on the bottom. "See anything you like?" She puts a hand on the table and the other on her hip as she poses in front of the two, mostly for Max.

"Uh, yeah, my food. Go away, Sasha." He practically sneered at her as she looks him up and down. "Why you even here? From the looks of it, you got confused by the name of this place."

"I'm here for  _you_ , obviouslyyyyy,~" Her fingers make a walking motion up Max's shoulder. "I know I was supposed to wait at the lame-ass hardware store with Erin and Tabii, but I just couldn't wait any longer.~"

He nearly gagged.  _Why did Erin and Tabii have to invite_ _her_ _?_  Max thought in his head. "Yeah, well, you should've stayed there. Neil and I were going to the hardware store after we leave, so I'm sure you would've survived just a few more minutes." He says all this in a  **very**  annoyed and cynical tone.

"Oh, please, you know just a few minutes is  _way_ too long for me. Especially if I'm waiting for you to get away from your dumb boyfriend."

Max sighs, even more irritated as he pinches the brim of his nose. "For the last fucking time, we're not dating. Neil already has a boyfriend, and I'm not interested in him."

"Well, you give off quite the impression that you're dating," She stands up and puts her hands on her hips. "Since you're not saving time for  _me_."

Max narrows his eyes.  _God, this bitch is so fucking annoying._  "Listen, Sasha, I get that we had a bit of an off and on thing, but it's over now. I broke up with you for good."

"Uh, yeah, but when you  _say_  that, you come back. I know you  _still_ want my bod, even if you act like you don't by going on fake dates with a bunch of guys."

Fury could be seen in Max's eyes as his grip tightens on the knife he was holding, his hand almost shaking as if he was struggling an urge. Neil notices this right away and tries to cut in the conversation.

"Hey, Max, how about we just get this to go? I wouldn't wanna waste it. And we should be getting to the hardware store before it closes."

He would make a snarky remark at Neil, like 'it's barely noon and it doesn't close until midnight', but he seemed to calm down a little and put the knife down and sighs. "Yeah, we should get going."  _I'd rather not get arrested, even if it would be worth it._  He thinks while Neil pays for the bill from the waiter.

And then he realized. Another irritated sigh as he looked at Sasha. "Let me guess; you couldn't afford another Uber again so we have to drive you back to the hardware store with us."

"Weeell, something like that." She says, putting her hands behind her back innocently but with a smug grin on her face. "Funny, this just seems to keep happening to me when we bump into each other!~" She bats her eyes and begins to lean toward Max, who takes a step back from her. "Yeah,  _ **very**_ coincidental." Sigh. "Alright, come on, Neil. Sasha's gonna take the back seat."

Sasha makes an offensive look. "Uh, excuse me! A woman like me isn't expected to be left alone in the back of a car! I could get really hurt without someone to protect me."

"That's why you wear seatbelts. Now come on, you either sit in the back seat or you'll walk." Impatience was very prominent in Max's tone. He picked up the styrofoam boxes that held his and Neil's meal and began walking out the door, and Neil followed.

"UGH, fine!" Sasha makes an attempt to catch up but is a little slow thanks to her high-heeled boots. "Jeez,  ** _someone_** seems a little tense."

* * *

"Think you're gonna be okay?" Asks a woman with brown skin, brown hair, and a pair of purple eyes. She also wore a short-sleeve, low-cut green shirt with a tree in the center and brown shorts with brown boots. She was driving the same car that the 'weirdo' had entered. They were just sitting in the other seat next to her, pulling their hoodie down so no-one would see their face or hair. "I know you never really feel the best in this town, so... Just looking out for you."

They looked at the woman with a smile and nodded. "You sure? I could go in and get the stuff with you." They shook their head and pointed to a red car that drives past them. " _Oh_... Well, if you really say so. I'll be in here waiting for you." The person gave her a thumbs up and waited for the woman to park. They then opened the car door and stepped out before closing the door.

While they walk towards the store, they see a light grey car drive in the parking lot, and three people stepped out. They panicked a little bit, but quickly settled down and decided to act like they didn't see the group and casually walked in.

Max, Neil, and Sasha stepped out of the car and began to talk towards the store. "I can't believe we're going to this hella-gross store. Don't you have, like, better supplies?"

"Nope. The only real experience I've had with camping is with David when I was ten, so I've never actually bought anything for it. Let's get in before someone buys the good tents."

The three enter the store, where they meet up with Tabii and Erin, who are currently holding hands. Erin has a bun in her hair, so her brown eye is much more noticeable. She wore a purple nebula shirt and a grey skirt with black ballet flats. Tabii still has a bun in her hair to match with Erin and wore a white top that had a flower pattern at the ends and a frilly, light pink skirt and brownish-red boots.

"Hey!!" Tabii ran towards the three and hugged them.

"Hey, Tabii." May says with a wave. "How've you and Erin been?" Neil asks.

"Oh, we've been great!" She lets them go to further explain. "Last week, we went to the movies and watched a scary movie!" Erin chuckled remembering that. "Yeah, I had to hold her the whole time."

"Aaaw, that's so cute!" Sasha says as she walks towards them. "You two are  _SO_ friend goals."

"Yeeaaah,  _friend_ goals," Max says in a sarcastic tone. "Come on."

The group began looking around the store for camping gear. Max's eye caught sight of a bug spray aisle, with a lot of it almost sold out.  _We're gonna need this to get Sasha to shut up._  He grabbed a bottle and for a split second, saw the 'weirdo' that he saw at Muffin Topz.

"What the f--!!" He stepped back, and the 'weirdo' did the same and grabbed a bottle before running off to get to another isle. He stepped away a bit to get a better look at the person from far away.  _Are they..._ ** _following_** _us?_

He was about to walk towards them when he felt a tap on his shoulder, which makes him flinch. He quickly turns around and saw Tabii behind him.

"Fucking hell, Tabii." He went back to the aisle to get a few more bottles of bug spray, mostly to hide the fact that he was scared. He sighed and looked at Tabii, starting to feel bad. "Sorry, just---Don't sneak up on me like that. It's freaky."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just needed to ask; Do we have everything? I think we need bug spray."

"Got that crossed off the list." He holds up a spray bottle to show Tabii. "Let's see what lame excuse for beer they sell."


End file.
